ice cream and cartoon means a red bottom
by areid731
Summary: Serena shows Casey that an ice cream diet and all night cartoons means a trip over her knee with the hairbrush and cane warning spanking
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know it's been a while from my last story but I now understand that writing stories requires sleep which I haven't been getting lately. I still have lots of ideas so get in touch comments/criticism welcome. Especially for SVULover14, sorry for the wait!

Casey was in the kitchen smiling to herself, her plan was full proof. Casey Novak SVU's other ADA had thought of a wonderful plan on her way home from work, to distract her girlfriend from giving her the spanking she had promised. The plan was to cook Serena's favourite dinner: check, get the blonde's favourite bottle of wine: check and dress seductively: check. At the moment the red head had on a blonde red dress with a deep V neck line that stopped just above her breasts and clung to the red head in all the right places, showing off her curvy hips and envious waist. Casey heard the front door open and started to grin Serena hadn't seen this dress yet but when she did a spanking session would be the last thing on her mind or so the little ADA thought. Pouring 2 classes of wine she made her way to the front door to meet her lover, Serena had just set down her briefcase and shrugged off her jacket when she sensed another presence she looked up and stared. God…her little brat cleaned up good. Casey took advantage off her girlfriends distracted glare.

"Some thing wrong sweet heart?" asked Casey with a know it all smirk, knowing off course nothing was wrong.

The question brought Serena back from her pleasant thoughts of fore going the spanking and taking Casey into the bedroom and ravishing her but she played along with her little brat and pretended to 'forget' Casey was in trouble.

"No you look gorgeous honey" Serena smiled "what's for dinner?" She asked while moving towards her girlfriend and kissed her.

"Homemade lasagne with store bought garlic bread" Casey answered after being released from Serena's lip bruising kiss

"Yum can't wait" Serena said while walking towards the kitchen. 'Oh my god' thought Casey 'a distraction plan actually worked! Well done Novak no spanking for you tonight', and with that Casey fixed her lip gloss that was disturbed by her girlfriends kiss and walked into the kitchen to join her girlfriend. The Lasagne was dished onto 2 plates joined with slices of garlic bread and Serena had insisted on a side salad for the both of them. Casey almost complained she hated salads but she remembered she was trying to make her girlfriend forget about her spanking not remind her, so Casey took the salad with a smile and a polite thank you. The dinner conversation was light; future plans, latest problems with friends and family and so on, after the dishes were put into the dishwasher Serena ventured out into the living room and turned on the iPod that rested in the speakers to a slow song.

"Casey come dance with me" Serena asked holding out her hand to the red head expectantly.

Casey took the hand and was gathered towards Serena they gently swayed to the song. Casey head fit snugly into Serena's neck since she had removed her heels as they swayed Serena thought back to what Olivia had told her "she stayed up all night eating ice cream and watching cartoons…" Serena had been worried about leaving the red head because she was quite childish at home having to be told when to go to bed and what to eat to have a healthy diet. Of course Casey regularly threw tantrums which ended with her over turned over Serena's knee crying and begging, promising to be a good girl. Serena smirked that was how tonight was going to end, 'right' thought Serena 'time to end the romantic atmosphere'.

"Casey" Serena whispered into the red heads ear "Did you really I would forget about the spanking you have coming?"

Casey sighed in defeat "A girl can dream can't see" she returned looking into her girlfriends eye's

"Yes you can but darling I will never forget when this bottom" Serena indicated by squeezing her ass through the dress "needs a good spanking because it's my favourite pass time" Serena smirked

Casey started to blush; she hated the fact that Serena enjoyed punishing her. She would much prefer it if she hated spanking her then she wouldn't get so many of them, little did Casey know that Serena did hate punishing her. Serena hated making Casey cry for any reason so doing it so often did pull at her heart strings but she knew her little robin (red breast) needed them so she did it anyway.

"Right Miss Novak I think it is time you got changed into your under ware and we start you spanking" Serena commanded as she and Casey separated from their dancing position

"Fine" Casey huffed. She was caught by her wrist and pulled back by Serena who lifted Casey's chin so the ADA was looking directly at her.

"Excuse me?" asked the blonde "what do you call me when you are getting punished"

"Yes ma'am I will go get changed now ma'am and I call you ma'am during a spanking ma'am. Can I go get changed now ma'am?" Casey replied

Serena give Casey 10 smacks, and when the red head give her a look she replied

"Drop the attitude I believe that is what landed you here in the first place"

"Yes ma'am" Casey answered and made her way to the bedroom to change out of the dress and return it to its hanger in her wardrobe.

This is going to be a long night mused Serena as she pulled over a straight backed chair, retrieved the hand brush from her hand bag she always carried it in case Casey acted up and finally got the cane from the hall closet. Yes her little robin was going to have a sore bottom tonight even through she deserved it that fact didn't make the act any easier, especially when Serena saw the look of horror on Casey's face as she returned to find the can and hairbrush. Please do not hate me was Serena's final thought as she called Casey to her.

What do you think worth the wait? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go the second part of ice cream and cartoon's means a red bottom, hope you enjoy! As usual characters not mine don't sue and comments/criticism welcome.

Casey stared at Serena, the hairbrush and the cane. Was Serena that angry? Casey suddenly realised that she hadn't moved from her spot in the doorway of their bedroom, Serena was still calmly giving her the come here sign with her finger. Casey swallowed and made her way towards her girlfriend, taking the smallest steps possible. Serena waited until her brat was in arms length and then pulled Casey to her and quickly deposited her over her lap, Casey closed her eyes as tight as possible. Serena started rubbing her girlfriend's bottom through her panties, after a few minutes Serena spoke.

"Casey why are you over my lap?"

Everything in Casey's head told her that she answer respectively so to avoid any further punishment, but in her heart she was a brat so she replied.

"Well the couch looked so uncomfortable that I decided that I would lie over your lap because it looked so inviting"

Serena didn't say a word she just started spanking Casey. Serena's hand came down on Casey's panty clad bottom over and over again, at the beginning of the spanking Casey decided that she wouldn't cry or beg for it to stop. This naïve decision was broken within 3 minutes.

"Ow, ow, ow Serena please! Please stop" Casey begged, tapping her feet frantically on the carpeted living room

"Are you going to drop the attitude and answer me property?" Serena asked

"Yes, yes ma'am" Casey cried, with that Serena stilled her hand and asked again

"Why are you over my lap?"

"Because I gave you attitude when you visited me at work" Casey whimpered trying her best not to burst into tears.

"Yes that's right, I came to your office at noon to ask you out for lunch and what did you say to me?" Serena asked as she gently peppered Casey's bottom again.

"I told- ow- you to-ow- fuck off and-ow, ow-leave me alone" Casey all but screamed

"I don't appreciate the attitude when all I wanted to do was to treat you to lunch" Serena scolded "Do I swear at you?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was having a hard day" Casey cried "You never swear at me, I'm sorry I am such a disappointment"

Serena stopped her hand, Casey was many things; a brat, trouble maker, wise ass and a kickass ADA but she was certainly not a disappointment.

"Honey you aren't a disappointment, sometimes you are a bit of a brat, but usually you are my sweet and gentle little robin" Serena smiled "Now I am going to continue with this spanking but we will talk about this after, okay?

"Okay" Casey agreed

Serena continued painting Casey's bottom a deep shade of pink. Serena lowered her panties and started spanking Casey with the hairbrush, every so often Serena would ask Casey if she 'had learned her lesson yet?' each time Serena would receive the same answer 'Yes ma'am'. When Casey's ass was a light red colour of red, Serena let Casey up and gently stroked her head and told her what a good girl was for taking her punishment so well before moving her into a corner to collect herself. At this point Casey was sobbing uncontrollably so Serena put her in the corner to calm herself before she caned her. After Casey had calmed down Serena had called her over and pushed her over the arm rest off the couch.

"Now your punishment would have been over now, expect that a little birdie told me about your all night cartoon marathon accompanied with your all ice cream diet when I was out of town" Serena started "So you are getting 10 hard strokes with the cane"

Casey went white from the mention of cane strokes over her already sore bottom but that feeling soon turned from apprehension to anger; the only person she had told about her adventures was Alex Cabot. Casey and Alex and become instant friends after being assigned to work with each other, they became even closer after finding out that they were both punished in the same way at home.

"I expect you to count each stroke" Serena ordered lining up the first stroke

"Yes ma'am"

Serena let the cane loose; it made a whooshing sound before it collided with Casey's bottom. When the cane hit Casey's bottom Serena was rewarded.

"OWWWW, One ma'am"

The second and third stroke hit each of Casey's thighs making the ADA reach her hand back to stop the assault on her bottom. Serena caught her hand and held it behind her back and continued with the caning.

"F-f-four ma'am", "FIVE ma'am", "AHHH S-Six m-m-ma'am"

Seventh and eighth stroke landed on Casey's sit spots meaning sitting would be painful for the next few days. The strokes on the sit spots made Casey enter another bout of apologies and promises of being a good girl.

"Only 2 more sweetheart" Serena said gently as she raised the cane for the last strokes.

"N-N-NINE ma'am, T-T-T-TEN MA'AM!" Casey screamed before collapsing into tears

Serena threw away the cane and gathered Casey to her. They remained in the same position for some time; Serena hugging Casey, until Casey's wailing turned to sobbing and finally to sniffing. When Serena heard the sniffing she looked down and was disappointed to see that Casey had her face buried in the space between Serena's shoulder and breast.

"Fancy coming out?" Serena gently asked

"Nope" came a muffled reply

Serena smiled. She knew one sure fire way to tempt her little brat out of her hiding place.

"What if I said that I had chocolate, would you come out then?" Serena added

Serena was rewarded with a pair of dazzling green eyes.

"Really?" Casey asked nervously

Serena kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen to retrieve the chocolate, when she came back Casey had returned her panties to there proper place. Serena handed over the product, Casey was about to tuck in but stopped and handed it back to Serena.

"Only good girls get chocolate" Casey stated and looked down at the ground

Serena reached out and stroked Casey's cheek causing the ADA to look at Serena.

"Casey, you have been punished and forgiven for giving me attitude. You are my good girl" Serena returned the chocolate to Casey. Casey took the chocolate with a smile but shifted from foot to foot.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Serena

"C-Can I sit on your lap, please" Casey whispered

Serena sat on the couch and patted her lap. Casey smiled and lowered herself onto her girlfriends lap, they sat like this simply talking and eating chocolate.

"Casey, why do you think you were a disappointment to me?" Serena asked gently, as if she was talking to a small child.

"Because I always get in trouble. Aren't you disappointed that I can't behave?" Casey replied softly as she stared at her hands in her lap.

"No. Casey even if I had to spank your bottom for a entire week I would never be disappointed in you. Do you know why" asked Serena

"No" answered Casey

"Because I love you" returned Serena as she rubbed her nose with Casey's

Casey smiled and Serena carried her to their bed, after some passionate love making both parties fell back onto the bed with exhaustion.

"Serena I love you too" Said a some what breathless Casey.

Serena smiled as Casey curled up to her underneath the covers.

What do you think please click that little review button. Look he's lonely click him so that he feels useful!


End file.
